


The Fractured Codes

by StableLeaf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StableLeaf/pseuds/StableLeaf
Summary: "Is there like, a shortcut or, another way in solving this kind of problem? I mean Saeyoung can take care of himself so... I'd call it a win-win if he can pull that stunt off." She says, biting her lip nervously as she stares out of the window with a distraught look on her face.Vanderwood wore a mock amused expression, "It's fine, we have Saeran on our side, he'll help us. And it's not like he still have ulterior motives in taking revenge on his twin brother for leaving him behind all those years ago. That'll be a shame. Really."She lets out an insufferable sigh, "I hate Rika so much."________________Where Rika aimed to please herself and to those others before her. But this time, they don't play in the shadows anymore, Oh no. They'll show the public what they're capable of in eliminating fear and pain from the world, and how happiness will be there to help their state in mind during that process.And all the cause of it is thanks to the an organization called Mint Eye.





	The Fractured Codes

The blazing fire engulfed the entire structure with malicious glee, ire sound of crackling inferno scorched its way through the apartment complex while the distasteful smell of polluted smoke and paper thin ashes escape out of the crippling building, the flame’s unwavering rage didn’t falter as the pouring rain added to the terrific scenery into a mild tragic of horror to the event unfolding beyond to those who were watching this unfaithful calamity.

Golden eyes gazed directly away from the burning apartment, ignoring it as if nothing happened. He wore a grim expression, his glasses have cracked on the left side and he didn’t have the chance to remove it, ‘cause more important matters are at hand. The usual black with yellow-orange accents jacket he always wear was not on him, neither the headset he constantly uses nor yet the silver cross necklace is once again that only remains on his neck.

“L-Luciel…” A girl croaked nearby, she said his name brokenly and hoarse. Luciel practically flinch, he remembered her bright smile before the fire started, now she sat on the wet stone-cold pavement ground with absolute exhaustion as a crest fallen façade masked her sorrowful face, watching the fierce inferno set ablaze with him.

The incoming wailing sirens echoed from the distance, relief wash over the both of them as they won’t deal with the burning contraption that was still set on fire.

“That was a close call; the explosion could’ve killed us both…” She grimaced. “We need to leave right now before she’ll found us again; blowing up her own apartment will make her even crazier.”

Luciel grins, nonetheless of the sudden turnout event, his companion always brings hope to him in making the worse situations at best. “Hey, I just saved you. At least give me a kiss or something.”

She shot him a look.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly in response.

The latter inwardly groans exasperatedly, lips curling up into a crooked smile. “Can’t believe you made a joke after being exploded in our faces,” Then she quickly frowned, realizing something. “What happened to the other members of R.F.A? I couldn’t contact them earlier as soon as I destroyed my traces from looking in at the Mint Eye’s disciples profile information…“

Luciel frowned as well, “The R.F.A chat is still unstable, I warned Zen to tell everyone that they shouldn’t online for a while after we left Jumin’s house. Another guy has been infiltrating the App secretly.” He explained as he pulled her up.

She looked at him with utmost interest and confusion, “I thought you and your brother are the only ones who are good at breaking codes around here.”

The hacker almost hesitated, knowing that the bearing news will greatly affect her. “Did you remember Saeran saying something about Rika’s intentions on ‘cleansing’ the world?”

“Yes… He wouldn’t stop rambling about it after we cured him, but I can’t understand any of it. Why?”

Faint footsteps reaches they’re ears and was vaguely ignored, waked up neighbours must have seen or smell the mild eye-catching humongous bonfire, it’s pretty hard to ignore.

“…V is—“ He was interrupted by the sounds of screeching tires of an unknown vehicle closing the distant between the two individuals, the driver’s tainted window rolled down as a shotgun swiftly drawn out, a small yet audible click was heard, it’s gunpoint ranged between their figures.

**_BANG—_ **

A body fell on the ground with a dull thud; frantic yelling starts to overcome the girl’s terrified screams.

“Luciel!”

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I’ve wrote which consists of Mystic Messenger’s (Otome Game) specific information. This Fan fiction contains explicit violence and mature content in some parts in any chapters I’ll publish, and mostly spoilers will be in it. You’ve been warned.)


End file.
